Phantom
Phantom is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of a Pseudogeist from planet Poltercism. Appearance Phantom is a ghost-like alien with light blueish skin and black lines running all over him and his hands are claw like. His body is quite thin. He has a blue shirt with a black neck, waist, and shoulders. There is a large Y shape starting from his shoulders in the front of his torso. He has small spikes on his elbows and has two black cuffs on each of his wrists. He has one large blue eye with a diamond shaped pupil, almost like a cyclops. The Multiwatch symbol is in the center of his torso. Powers and Abilities Phantom's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter. His intangibility is a powerful defense, as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Phantom can fly, become invisible, and can survive in space. He is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls, or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. Phantom can stick his hands into people's head and then use them to knock people unconscious. He is immune to sunlight, unlike other ghosts from folklore. Phantom can use the tentacles under his skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, he has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of TNT. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight. He has telekinetic abilities, seen when he fought against Captain Tin using only his telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. Phantom is immune to energy absorption abilities. Phantom can rotate his skull in a perfect 360° circle. Phantom's tentacles are strong enough to lift a bus full of TNT. He can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form. Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Phantom's intangibility and his invisibility, such as colored liquids. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Certain magic can also harm him. Phantom cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. Trivia * "Pseudogeist", Phantom's species, is the combination of pseudoscience and poltergeist. * "Poltercism", Phantom's home planet, is the combination of poltergeist and exorcism. * Phantom's name is based off of another other name for ghosts. Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Multiwatch Aliens Category:Multiwatch Heroes Category:Pseudogeists Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Ghostly Characters